Jolt
Elijah Holens, aliased Jolt, was created by Blind-Eye Pivot. History Elijah never had a father, born out of a controversial one-night stand between his parents. His entire life was nothing but the rumours of him being born of illegal allegation. Elijah never knowing his father, would be tossed around his family as if a nobody. In his adult-hood, Elijah moved on to be caught up in the unnatural. One stormy evening he was jumped by a group of mysterious men with syringes. Stabbing at him with an unknown fluids into his blood stream. They vanished under a ray of light, as then one of the mysterious figures struck him with lightning, causing a chain reaction in a dazzling electrical explosion which flattened the surrounding city block. Elijah waking from the explosion changed, seeing a sorta of hard light enveloping his body as armor. Seeing that the mysterious men weren't around anymore, Elijah was left in confusion and fear of his new appearance. While the shocking truth arrives that his entire physiology had changed, no longer able to devour traditional foods or liquids. Turning into a living battery as he then lives off Electricity and dense plasma. Over time Elijah had his inhernited curse became a blessing, becoming a hero to many and a vigilante to the struggling law enforcers. He'd even later become an apprentice of a sorcerer who had an extended understanding in other superpowers. Learning his ways to harness his new found abilities. Allowing him to hown his abilities in a professional manor. Even finding love with one of the students of the sorcerer, her name was Tessy Murrah. With an chain of events following the assassination of the their teacher from an Anti-RHG Extremist group, the adventure behind taking down the organization lead to the marriage of Tessy and Elijah. Tessy and Elijah found happiness for the following years, even springing fourth a baby girl. Tessy and Elijah naming their daughter Malery. Malery being the combination of Tessy's blood-magic and Elijah's magnetic-electric physiology. But their happiness would end when Tessy was afflicted from an unknown blood disease. Tessy would later die from a lack of oxygen being transferred to her brain. Elijah being deprived from happiness, took his mind off Malery, trying to forget about his past life, being consumed with his life of fighting crime. Leaving Malery to be raised by Tessy's brother Nicholas. Elijah would later befriend unlikely allies with B-Rad and Wate to form the organization known today as VoidZ to fight against threats that extend beyond one man. Abilities PowerOutage PowerOutage has the appearance any normal human, but deep into his cell structure can be found being composed of organic-magnetic polymers (or stoichiometric skin) despite, having: Electrical-Conductivity - Can fuel his PowerSurge, or provide himself nutrients by consuming Electricity. Shock Immunity - Immune to any form of Electrical Damage, refer to Electrical-Conductivity. Passive Regeneration - if knocked unconscious he’ll regenerate minor wounds excluding bone marrow or brainmatter. Meaning that he can regenerate limbs. Once passive regeneration is complete it’ll kick start his consciousness as he awakens. PowerSurge Once PowerSurge is achieved, he has a lot of abilities, but narrowed down: PowerSurge Physiology - Gains a solidified Electrical Exoskeleton around the body, providing Limited-Invincibility. This Invincibility is limited to objects or elements that are hotter than lightning, magic or enchanted mystical objects! PowerSurge Manipulation - Omni-Augmentation, increasing Speed, Strength, and Agility without limits. Particle Charge Inducement - Can manipulate the existing temperatures including the physiology of his PowerSurge's Exoskeleton. Regeneration - Enhances the Human Regeneration process by overcharging the Cells in the Body. Electro-Agrikinesis - Summons Force Fields. Electrokinesis - Manipulates Electricity to his will, including complex electrical applications. Electric-Field An invisible area of effect that extends to a radius of 15 meters around Jolt, which is present in both PowerSurge and PowerOutage forms. This radius passively warps and bends reality, allowing Jolt to be an absolute electrical absorber and thus cannot be forcibly drained of his power storage. Also allowing electricity within the 15 meter radius to direct / redirect at Jolt, with and without interference. If Jolt figures out how to manipulate this field, he will be able to do the following: Velocity Manipulation - can slow down people or objects to a screeching halt. Gravity Manipulation - can loosen the gravitational effect within his bubble allowing him to jump higher or make things in his bubble of influence heavier. Kinetic Transformation - can convert the kinetic energy produced by moving objects into electricity for him to absorb and recharge! Max Capacity Max Capacity may be considered an extra form, but except for the fact that it requires no transformation. Max Capacity PowerSurge is the fullest extension of PowerSurge. Allowing Jolt to transition from Limited-Invincibility to full Invincibility, topped with Instantaneous Defensive Reflexes that defy physics. Jolt's armor is also topped with a passive shock bonus with sparks emanating from the armor's surface, creating a hazardous armor against his opponents. Note: Max Capacity is often triggered with great mental strain or focus, and a constant focus must be maintained for the duration of use. Category:VoidZ Members Category:Leaders Category:Meta Power-Type Category:Characters